Pokémon commercial
Pokémon games, TCG sets, and other Pokémon related objects often have commercials on TV and other platforms in order to spread knowledge of the product. Games Japanese Red and Green Japanese Blue Red and Blue Japanese Stadium Yellow Japan USA Pinball Japan Japanese Stadium 2 Stadium Gold and Silver Japan USA Netherlands Crystal Japan USA Japanese Stadium: Gold & Silver Stadium 2 Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Colosseum XD US Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team An announcer asks as a Totodile wakes up in first person "What if you woke up one day," the Totodile inspects its hands as the announcer says this, saying "whoa" in the process. It then proceeds to go over to the lake to inspect its face and the anouncer continues, "and you were a pokemon?" Totodile then gives a shocked expression with a more enthusiastic "whoa!" The commercial then cuts to game footage Diamond and Pearl In a commercial for Diamond and Pearl, various people can be seen. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Poké Balls start randomly falling out of the sky. Japan Mystery Dungeon Explores of Time and Darkness Three children, a girl and two boys, stand amidst a rocky landscape. The children proclaim their types, ( , and ), and favorite moves ( , and ). The girl declares herself to be , and the two boys are and . A preview of gameplay is shown, followed by the game's slogan, "Discover your inner Pokémon." Platinum UK Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky HeartGold and SoulSilver UK Black and White UK Black 2 and White 2 Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity X and Y Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire My Pokémon Ranch Japan PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure! A commercial for the game shows and some others standing near a hole. However, the others accidentally push Pikachu into the hole, and a appears. Pikachu falls to the ground beneath the hole, and begins running with a , jumping on a ski lift, running through a chilly town, performing with a , talking to a and , dancing with a and , and racing against others. The commercial then shifts to an surfing and a flying. Pikachu then reappears on a and with a flying off into the horizon to finish off the commercial. Another commercial with different scenes was also aired in the United States. Pokédex 3D UK Pokédex 3D Pro Pokémon Dream Radar Super Pokémon Rumble UK Super Mystery Dungeon Japan 3DS Virtual Console Japanese Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Red, Blue, and Yellow Trading Card Game Sets for the Trading Card Game are the most common version of Pokémon commercials. English TCG Japanese TCG / Anime Commercials were also formerly made for anime episodes, but they have stopped being produced in the US. From time to time, Pokémon marathons aired on will be given a commercial. Currently, commercials on Saturday's new episode time slots have Pokémon mentioned in it. Netherlands Commercial for the anime on Fox Kids Netherlands. Commercial for a VHS of season 1. Commerical for season 13 of the anime on Disney XD Netherlands ' Commerical for Zoroark: Master of Illusions on Disney XD Netherlands Commerical for season 18 of the anime on Disney XD Netherlands Commerical for Hoopa and the Clash of Ages on Disney XD Netherlands Commerical for "Pokémon weekend" on Disney XD Netherlands Commerical for "Pokémon month" on Disney XD Netherlands Trading Figure Game Commercials for sets of the Trading Figure Game were produced during its short lifespan. Category:Pokémon meta